


Dirty, Embarrassing, Hot

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Erotic Poetry, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Imagination, M/M, Reading, Sexual Tension, Writers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Escribía bajo el seudónimo de "Mysterio4024" rápidamente se había posicionado entre los favoritos del fandom, y, mierda, no tenía nada malo que lo dijera para si mismo, el estaba orgulloso de las estupideces que lograba escribir.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Kudos: 4





	Dirty, Embarrassing, Hot

* * *

"— Eres un consagrado hijo de puta, odioso, un villano cruel como solo la calaña egoísta el amor podía ser, pero lejos de alborotarme, yo concedo, porque la ingratitud es la primera emoción a la que pertenecemos. 

Nacimos celando a nuestras madres, impacientes y desordenados, somos deshonestos en el día a día, por eso tu, desairado perverso, eres apartado de todo lo que yo considero infructífero, porque el ser un humano, no es una causa legítima para la sentencia, sino que por el contrario, continua usándome, golpéame y muéleme sobre tu lengua, se el desquiciado que eres, ya estás demasiado dentro de mi, como algo pegado entre mis dientes. 

Hay un agujero entre tu pecho recubierto de una sustancia negra y putrefacta, del mismo material de que esta hecha tu alma, sin embargo, entre esas manos embarradas, mantienes mi corazón enjaulado, latiendo, como los pulmones prisioneros del oxigeno. 

Tu presencia me asfixia, he intentado recobrar el aliento con la respiración accidentada, pero tu me alimentas con ese aliento maldito, encajándolo en mis huesos para espinar mi corazón. Tu sangre recorre mis venas y es gélida, me pone frígido y enfermo, pero solo con ella me mantienes vivo, me electrocutas y friccionas haciéndome el monstruo dispuesto a complacerte. 

Tu dominio me supedita a cada choque de pieles y a la irreversible verdad de que tu y solo tu, sabes como amarme, me conoces, obtienes lo que deseas y obras lo que te apetece, sabiendo que yo no tengo reparos en dártelo. 

Eres la angustia en medio de la virtud que me proporcionas al quemarme, mientras respiro de ti, vendiéndote mi alma por este amor tirano, porque tu infierno es mi paraíso y puedo tenerte golpeteando contra mi si eso me asegura obtenerte. 

Maquinas en el lado lúgubre al que me encadenas, lo haces, eres el tosigo que como un vicioso bebo a voluntad y lo sabes. Sigo ahogándome, pero tus brazos me sostienen dentro del agua jurándome cosas preciosas al oído, matándome lento pero muriendo feliz. Mi vida es buena mientras no estás rumiando mi cabeza, pero allí estoy yo buscándote y tu mofándote de mi endeblez. Sin embargo, si te dejo ir ¿Entonces quien será el siguiente? 

Nunca estoy al tanto de cual será tu siguiente jodido movimiento, pero me vendo los ojos porque la intriga es mi placebo y tu atractivo. Sencillamente mis intentos son fútiles y no puedo evitar amarte, los pensamientos sobre ti muestran devoción a la glotonería y me devoran, no dejaré de estar de rodillas o a tus pies, pues ya estoy vencido en esta guerra sin tregua, contra ti, contra mi. 

Te quiero desagradable y horrible, quiero que estés podrido y me lo demuestres, hazme saber que eres real, que puedo tocar el placer que me haces sentir y a la vez, eres el bastardo que todos escondemos tras cenizas doradas. Quiero tu psico, y el vértigo que fluye por mis venas calientes, no indemne, no un caballero, sino defectuoso para creerme esta ilusión. 

Así que, Jake, esto es un jodido error, pero aquí estas y aquí estoy, listo para no dar vuelta hacia atrás, solos, si, pero juntos 

Jake sonríe, sabiendo que nunca podría ser lo que Tom pensaba, lo que el requería, lo que el creía que merecía, pero seria mejor en todo, se mantendrían bajo el agua pero subirían a respirar y así, todo estaría bien 

— Aquí estoy 

Sus palabras reptan por el organismo de Tom y por toda la ceremonia entera, retumba en los candelabros y el discreto trago de Jake, antes de decir "Acepto" y lanzarse" 

**Mierda, estuvo increíble, una obra maestra como siempre, eres mi escritora favorita ♥️**

Jake sonrió tras la computadora, por alguna razón siempre asumían que era otra chica. 

  
**Gracias por leer. Escritor, soy un chico**

Prefería decir chico, en lugar de hombre, en su muy humilde opinión un señor dentro de aquella aplicación no inspiraba demasiada confianza. 

Escribía bajo el seudónimo de " _Mysterio4024_ " rápidamente se había posicionado entre los favoritos del fandom, y, mierda, no tenía nada malo que lo dijera para si mismo, el estaba orgulloso de las estupideces que lograba escribir. 

Tenía varios libros sobre literatura apilados en su estante, algunas filas de autores como Nabokov, André Aciman y José Saramago, muy útiles a la hora de coger inspiración, el diccionario de sinónimo abierto en el teléfono y un diccionario en físico por el mero gusto de seguir siendo un hombre a la antigua. Si iba a hacer una aberración como aquella, al menos sería una lo suficientemente decente para no parecer una chica de 16 años que recién descubre el porno. No señor. 

Cundo descargó la aplicación, no lo iba a negar, tenía sus prejuicios, algo arraigados como para sacarle defectos a todo lo que poco a poco comenzó a leer. Inició con historias heterosexuales, reafirmando su teoría de que si, el 90% de los relatos en eran algo como: Chico conoce a chica, chico malo, chica que le gusta leer y no se maquilla, él es un hijo de puta y ella lo rechaza, él al ver su masculinidad frágil afectada dobla sus esfuerzos y ella al ser una débil mentalmente al final cae ante sus encantos, fin de la historia. 

No había gramática, ni estética, por lo que con repudio, pronto se vio sopesando seriamente la idea de borrar cuenta y bye aplicación. Idea que fue cruelmente asesinada 7 segundos después. 

El título decía _"Straight_ _Up_ _Romance (_ _Hollandhaal_ _)"_ y ¡Carajo! Él era un maldito curioso. Ahora, disfrutando de los beneficios en el anonimato, no sabría a ciencia cierta si ese fue el mejor o peor día de su vida. 

La historia venía clasificada como Fanfic, título novelesco que ya había escuchado mientras " _50 shades of Gray"_ and " _After_ " estaban en su apogeo, así que le resultó curioso y creyó ya saberse familiarizado como el término. 

Era una historia de un solo capítulo, frondoso de expresiones y vasto en palabras, se notaba que el autor o autora, no estaban bajo ningún control ortográfico, sin embargo, si había calidad en la gramática y cuidado casi prolijo en sus expresiones. Lo leyó, porque...bueno, no tenía razones, ¿Su incapacidad de tomar buenas decisiones quizá? Por la etiqueta de "TomxJake" ya sabía a lo que se dirigía y en dónde iba a chocar, pero prefería fingir que era un ciego, sordo y mudo. 

Terminó con un sentimiento extraño ahorcando la boca del estómago, como una agraciada incomodidad palpable por: 

a) Leerse a si mismo 

b) Leer a un cercano amigo suyo 

Y c) Leerse a si mismo con un cercano amigo suyo 

Pero decir que el morbo no cosquilleaba en sus manos al filo de buscar más, era una rotunda mentira. Así que desinstaló la aplicación. Solo para volver a dónde fue feliz tres días después con la culpa transformada en náuseas. 

Buscó, se arrepintió, y volvió a buscar, escarbó entre la superficie y en el fondo encontró buenas historias. En general se hizo devoto de 3 escritores, y apartaba las noches para leer como Dios mandaba. 

No era que la idea no hubiese hecho eco en el fondo de su cabeza durante la promoción de Far From Home, durante Far From Home y después de Far From Home, pero debido a que se trataba de ruido secundario, lo trataba justamente como eso, ruido de fondo que a voluntad podía controlar su intensidad y efectos. 

En las historias habían cosas que si sucedieron y probablemente la escritora no sabía, o cosas que deseaba que sucedieran, en líneas generales siempre apostaba por la primera. 

No obstante, luego de ver oportunidad dónde nadie o pocos escribían, comenzó a frustrarse de tener gustos tan exigentes, y como no se atrevía a hacer peticiones, él comenzó a escribir por si mismo. 

Nada grave, solo cuentos de borradores que almacenaba, incompletos, incómodos e insatisfechos, pero ahí estaban, yendo hacia un adagio inminente entre más se incrementaba esa malsana obsesión que tenía con Tom. 

Hablaban más frecuente que cotidiano, sus charlas versaban desde lo artístico hasta lo estúpido, y todo siempre lo harían de la mano de un "My love", así que si, no le molestaba estar en la comodidad de su hogar y decir "Mierda, me encanta este chico" 

Amaba al Tom real, el que lo mencionaba en sus historias de Instagram y le jugaba bromas por privado, pero estaba a los pies de quien permeaba sus libretas por la noches. 

Ese Tom, el que dentro del papel lo hacía sentir vivo. 

Ese Tom, quien se mofaba de las objeciones a la hora de besarlo, cuando en las madrugadas llegaba a casa y había silencio, él permanecía vitalicio, estaba ahí, dentro de un millar de palabras injustificadas, aguardando por un nuevo diálogo, o listo para escuchar lo que Jake tenía que escribir. 

Y el hombre adquiría y entregaba, rodando sobre la lirica que con poseso lo humillaba, escribiendo sonetos acerca de su pálida piel y bermejo de los labios sonrosados, los que a través de oraciones y narrativa sentía, latía y adoraba. 

Se envolvía, recubriendo los ojos de un poco de alivio, listo para volver a escena al tiempo que su propia redención ejecutaban una nueva historia de amor, sobre una quimera en la que tenía todo lo que siempre hubiese deseado, pudo haber sido una pesadilla, para cualquiera que hubiese estudiado como un loco que le llora al papel o ríe frente al lápiz, pensando que podía volar. 

Pero encontraba un regocijo al dormir, mientras rondaba sobre lo que hicieron ese día o dejaban de hacer, antes de ver a Tom diciéndole con voz accidentada que, mientras el sobreviviera, nada podría herirle, y en conjunto, si debían morir asfixiados, sus voces se escucharían en coro, dentro del océano, pero juntos. 

Caminaba como un ciego, mientras a fuera los cielos eran de napalm, estirando las comisuras de los labios a cada nuevo dialogo, una línea más, la voz de Tom tomaba forma a través de los garabatos fragosos de su tinta, y actuaban en forma de xanax. 

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas mañanas había descubierto, sentado en su cama, como un esquizofrénico que le hablaba a los papiros con olor a tierra mojada, como si no fuera solo el hijo de alguien más, respirando farragoso porque con Tom en su libreta, tenía el mundo en sus manos. 

La primera vez que se besaron, ocurrió dentro de un delgado cuadernillo con hojas gruesas, con tinta negra, escondido en la negrura de un ancho sillón, percibiendo los latidos de Tom a través su frecuencia cardíaca encubierta bajo sus uñas que palpitaban. 

Lo acusaba y después negaba, peleando sobre su ineptitud para amar a quien no esta hecho lío en rollos de papel, entonces se producía una comezón arriesgada en el tórax, pesadumbre que carcomía que hacía sollozar a ese ente que amaba y que no está, pero sin embargo, percibía en sus textos, porque él no podría ser quien pusiera allí esas palabras, no eran de él esos discursos de medianoche ni le pertenecían esos pensamientos al amanecer. Era Tom, en su forma completa, una que era irreconocible luego de revisar viejas conversaciones, la que era desallegada de todo lo que podía escribir con su poca o nula experiencia, y si ese ser no era de su dominio ¿De quién era entonces? ¿De quién más podría estar enamorado? ¿Quién era el que, sin decir una palabra tomaba su aliento y lo transformaba en pavesa para hurtar sus pensamientos? 

" _Dicen que estamos fuera de control, y algunos que somos pecadores, pero se que con este gran deseo, seremos ganadores, pero se que estás aquí, porque cuando te despliegas y me dices que me amas, vuelvo a sentir, porque eres mi única perfección"_

Luchaban como leones, sin embargo, terco y obstinado, Jake volvía a regirse por ese imperio en el que no reconocía de leyes ni preceptos, solo esa única dirección la que Tom estaba. 

" _Nunca vamos a acertar en este arte de amar, pero cuando lo intentamos y te tengo, se la verdad, que no hay que reasignarle un nombre o un nuevo significado al que Julieta y Romeo crearon_

 _Podemos perder la cabeza cuantas veces sean necesarias, pero cuando me encuentre contigo, después de soñar contigo y dormir contigo, todo habrá valido la pena"_

Jake se dejó caer, esperando que Tom Holland lo reclamara y cuando la herida se hizo demasiado profunda, encontró consuelo en el Tom intangible que entre sus brazos fermentados con tinta y papel, le decía que allí estaba para sostenerlo todo lo que pudiera, hasta que sus ojos cesaran de funcionar, cuando sus huesos protestaran y la pluma pesara entre sus dedos, cuando ya no pudiese escribir sobre él y darle vida, entonces Tom huiría. Mientras tanto, mientras respirara de esa realidad en la que Tom Holland era heterosexual, en la que ese mensaje no significaba mas allá de un te quiero, podría leer y escribir todo lo que fuese necesario para suplir los analgésicos. 

El Tom de sus cuadernos era brillante y un chico lleno de vida, que de cuando en cuando le decía, "Si, el mundo debe ver cuanto te quiero" así comenzó a publicar en Wattpad, cuando su incorregible mente, suspiró sin pena ni gloria al deseo bilateral en el carboncillo de su lápiz. 

Lo primero que publico, fue un capitulo único, de unas 1000 palabras que en ese entonces le parecía demasiado. " _Almas Gemelas"_

" _He deseado flagear con todas mis fuerzas a quienes deliran egoístamente sobre las almas gemelas, no por ser codicioso, sino por ser un delirio fementido de quienes no conciben el hecho de la libertad y el libre albedrío, sino un concepto para quienes no se esfuerzan..."_

Al desahogarse, se sintió mejor, porque todo lo que Tom no pudiese escuchar ya estaba ahí, en una plataforma que, bien, quizá él ni supiese de su existencia, pero pervivía ahí, como un pedazo de lo que siempre le quiso decir. 

Tiempo después, recibió su primer comentario, algo brusco y saturado para sus inicios, algo que por impericia no sabía como responder, pero hizo su esfuerzo. 

**Me encaaaaaaaannnnnnntooooooooooo, sigueeeeeeeeeee**

  
**Me alegra, veré si puedo publicar otra cosa.**

No sabía si fue muy corto o demasiado largo, pero tuvo que aprender con el paso del tiempo cuando ese único comentario se transformo en 2, y esos 2 en 4 y esos 4 en 55. 

Así publico su segundo escrito, un poco más largo que el anterior, más almibarado con espíritu bohemio, asegurándose de ser increíblemente bueno para él y lo suficientemente decente para los demás. Tenía una lista de palabras "Extrañas" y su significado apilado entre el montón de libros que acostumbraba leer. También, una lista de canciones especialmente para enfundarse en el ambiente de los monólogos y las apostrofes. 

Y había hecho de eso su pasatiempo mas preciado y agotador, escribir resultaba arisco e incomodo, era frustrante por su incompetencia para plasmar todo lo que aleteaba por Tom, pero al final de cada nuevo relato, sabía que lo lograba. 

Debía morderse los dedos para no relatar esa parte escandalosa y privada de sus encuentros con Tom, en la que si iban a comer juntos, en las que si terminaron abrazados en la ace comic-con, en la que si pasaron 2 horas hablando por teléfono el día de su cumpleaños, si, debía frenarse para no contar todos esos momentos que solo él y Tom sabían que existían. 

**¿Sabes que la gente hace historias sobre nosotros?**

Dijo Tom por mensaje, el pánico de Jake, por un segundo, se arrastró desde la tráquea hasta su garganta, eran las cosas inevitables de escribir porno acerca de ti y tu compañero de trabajo. No obstante, se obligó a relajarse, no era la primera vez que Tom ahondaba en ese tema, y le encantaba estar muy cerca de esa atmósfera de romance que se estiraba alrededor de ellos y de sus fans. 

Decirle que los fans hacían historias sobre ellos, no era lo mas revoltoso que a Tom se le hubiese ocurrido decir, ya le había mandado caricaturas eróticas de ellos juntos, con un mensaje de " _¿Sabias que los fans nos dibujan en situaciones comprometedoras?_ " luego le siguieron dos imágenes se le hacían preguntarse seriamente en que usaba Tom su tiempo libre. 

En la primera, él o, Quentin, jamás lo supo, descansaba sobre lo que parecía la encimera de una pequeña cocina, mientras de rodillas entre sus piernas bien abiertas, Tom atendía fervientemente esa zona por debajo del perineo. 

Ese día casi muere ahogado con su propia saliva, y comenzó a toser tanto que juraría se escuchaba a dos calles. 

  
**¿Recién lo descubres baby spidah?**

Si, debía mantener la calma como el depravado que definitivamente no se paseaba por la vida haciendo descripciones detalladas de como, donde y cuando Tom se lo foll... 

El segundo mensaje, en cambio, solo lo hizo sonreír y destensar el cuello. 

**No, lo descubrí cuando te encontré mirando ese contenido :)**

  
**Al menos sirvo para informarte ;)**

**Algo así, el punto es, hacen historias completas, y me encontré con una en Internet** ** _Fall For Us - Mysterio4024_**

_Mysterio4024_

Por espacio de varios segundos, su corazón dejó de funcionar, la sinapsis se negó a realizar su labor y los 10 capítulos de esa historia pasaron frente a sus ojos, para que por medio de los recuerdos, rememorara si no había algo demasiado obvio para dar con él.

  
**¿Dios, que cosas estas leyendo Stanley?**

" _Las mismas que tú escribiste, pedazo de mierda"_ susurró una voz en su mente. 

Si, así podría eximirse de cualquier vinculo que lo delatara. Esperó a la siguiente notificación, con el alma rugiendo ensordecedoramente en sus oídos, y listo para cambiar de tema. 

**Me gusta**

Con cautela, y queriéndole encontrar 3 pies al gato, escribió un nuevo mensaje al tiempo que le temblaban las manos. 

**¿En serio?**

**Si, es bastante interesante, realmente se siente como si fueras tu**

Ese era uno de los comentarios que habitualmente recibía en su bandeja de notificaciones, la donosura envuelta a la hora de capturar la esencia de Jake Gyllenhaal. Si se esforzaba demasiado, por lo que siempre podía alegrarse la mañana con ese pequeño mensaje. Y bueno, porque en parte, era él. 

  
**Okay, muy bien, ¿Y pretendes que yo la lea?**

**Solo no quería que terminara esta conversación**

  
**Esto terminara cuando tu quieras, aparte, ¿Cuál es la prisa? después de todo te ganaste un fin de semana conmigo ;)**

  
**Oh, cierto**

**¿Entonces puedo decirte que realmente tengo sueño sin sentirme culpable?**

  
**Jajajaja ya ve a dormir**

**Bye, esposo 💍❤**

  
**Adiós, Mysterio4024, me encantan sus historias 🔥❤**

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en el Fanboy que Jake es mientras está cerca de Tom.
> 
> En un principio se trataba de Peter siendo un escritor y enamorándose de su propio personaje literario, pero como también tenía unas ganas inmensas de escribir un Jake ficker, traté de combinar ambas cosas. 
> 
> Varias de las situaciones aquí narradas como ficker son experiencias personales, por lo que me divertí un montón escribiendo esto. 
> 
> En fin, espero les haya gustado <3


End file.
